1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to adjusting a memory transfer setting and more particularly relates to adjusting a memory transfer setting in response to large main memory capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many information processing systems include main memory that is directly accessible by a processor. In addition, these computing systems also typically include secondary storage for non-volatile storage of data. Historically, the amount of secondary storage has often greatly exceeded the amount of main memory.
However, the amount of main memory that a chipset can support has grown tremendously with each new generation. In addition, capacity of main memory itself has increased as vendors have improved their technology.